Al fin juntos
by Yarytax
Summary: Alec es secuestrado después de una misión con sus hermanos por nada más ni nada menos que su padre, en ese lugar sufre de la peores torturas y sin una luz que este en su camino hasta que se da cuenta de que tiene salir de esto por Magnus y por el pequeño Max.
1. Chapter 1

Alec abrió los ojos sintiéndose mareado, le dolía la cabeza como si le hubieran dado demasiado alcohol y ahora estuviera pasando la resaca; intento sentarse sin lograrlo, al menos no sin ayuda de sus temblorosas manos, ¿Dónde estaba?, no podía reconocer el lugar, jamás había estado allí antes, tampoco sabía que había pasado, ¿Lo habían secuestrado? Era lo único que se le pasaba por la cabeza porque seguía con la misma ropa llena de sangre y rota de cuando volvió de la misión, no sabía muy bien que había pasado, es como si los recuerdos se mesclaran con los de la batalla que tuvo pero de algo estaba completamente seguro y fueron las palabras que le dijeron antes de quedar inconsciente _Dura lex, sed lex._

Se sentó en el suelo despacio para no seguir maltratado a su cuerpo y busco con desesperación su estela sin lograr encontrarla, tampoco tenía sus armas, nada que le ayudara al menos para poder abrir la puerta, comenzaba a sentir miedo, no solo por él, sino que también por sus amigos, posiblemente les pudieron haber hecho algo y fueron por ellos también, pero de ser así sentiría que algo malo le hubiera pasado a su Parabatai por la runa que les unía pero nada, tampoco podía sentir algo extraño por la runa que compartía con Izzy –la cual le pidió a Clary que le hiciera solo porque a veces no podía controlar a su hermana y todos sabían que de vez en cuando Isabelle era muy buena para meterse en problemas de los grandes –solo era él –en parte eso le aliviaba un poco –pero hubiera preferido que nada de eso hubiera pasado, tenía frío y algo de hambre, sentía miedo, quería ir con Magnus y acostarse en la cama para dormir toda la noche abrazado a él, o abrir los ojos y verlo a su lado diciendo que solo había sido una pesadilla y nada de eso era real aunque en el fondo de su corazón sabía que no era así, que por más que lo deseara eso no iba a pasar que por mucho que quisiera cambiarlo no se iba a lograr que todo lo que paso con Magnus para volver a estar juntos fue solo un obstáculo que los estaba preparando para este y todo lo que ellos dos tuvieron que pasar antes de encontrarse nuevamente para volver iban a ser simples caricias con lo que estaban por vivir y eso le daba miedo.

Apoyó despacio su cuerpo en la pared y recogió sus piernas con pesar, no le habían curado y solo tenía la runa que le hizo Jace antes de ir con su padre con la intención de que las heridas no se le abrieran más y para que pudiera caminar lo más normal que pudiera con la pierna perforada pero sabía que solo duraría un par de horas y ya luego volvería a cojear. Colocó despacio su cabeza sobre sus piernas y cerró los ojos, no acostumbraba a llorar pero esta vez se dio la libertad de hacerlo necesitaba desahogarse de alguna forma, necesitaba alguien con él, aunque fuera solo un momento para decirle que todo está bien, aunque fuera mentira.

El sonido de la puerta le hizo tensarse completamente y no se giró simplemente permaneció en la misma posición, podía perfectamente hacerse una idea de cómo era todo y debía tener un plan antes de intentar cualquier estupidez. Sintió como algo le picaba en el cuello y el cansancio volvió a él, ya no podría hacer nada, pero tampoco es como si tuviera muchas oportunidades para partir, lo único que se quedó en su mente fueron los zapatos completamente pulcros de su padre antes de que todo se volviera negro.

….

Magnus se movió completamente nervioso para todos lados, no había sabido nada de Alexander desde hace dos días, en un principio lo asimilo con que hubiera llegado inconsciente de la batalla y que lo hubieran tenido que internar de urgencia –como alguna vez hace un par de meses –pero todo cambio cuando Izzy le llamó preguntando si Alec había llegado a la casa, ¡Claro que no había llegado!, y lo peor de todo es que no tenía como rastrearlo, no tenía nada de él completamente personal y su angustia no daba más, no había logrado dormir y hasta ahora recién había podido reunirse con todos, no era algo fácil de asimilar para ninguno y no quería poner las sospechas porque alguien saldría completamente desfavorecido.

-Entonces-comenzó hablando Jace luego de tomar un sorbo de su café, él tampoco había dormido-él último en ver a Alec fue mi padre pero cuando le pregunte el me aseguro que Alec había ido a su cuarto a ducharse, yo fui a él y efectivamente estaban todas su cosas, incluso en la ropa sucia estaba lo que había traído puesto-

-¿Dices que simplemente se fue?-

-No Izzy, no me refiero a eso-dejo su taza en la mesa-hay dos opciones, o lo secuestraron luego de que salió de la ducha o posiblemente si se fue solo de la casa, tome la ropa que tenía allí, incluso se la traje a Magnus y todo lo que pudiéramos ocupar de él que fuera personal pero parece que está rodeado de agua o el lugar tiene una Runa que nos impide el rastreo-

-Mi hermano haría tal cosa-dijo refiriéndose al hecho de irse sin decir nada-él no es así, algo debió haberle paso-miró a la nada completamente convencida de sus palabras-él estaba completamente feliz ahora que-miró a Magnus-¿recuerdas que íbamos a hacer una cena luego de que la misión acabara?, pues te iba a decir que ya podía adoptar por la ley fue completamente aprobada, claro que no iba a escapar, ni siquiera porque mi padre no quisiera dejarlo, ustedes ya están casados asique no podría hacer mucho ni siquiera conseguirle una esposa-

Clary simplemente observó el café de su taza, no lo había probado pero tampoco es como si tuviera estomago para hacerlo, Alec estaba perdido y sabía completamente lo que significaba aquello porque Jace no podía conciliar el sueño y aunque lo drogó en la tarde –a escondidas de todos –tampoco logró a mucho, solo a pesadillas sin sentido que terminaron dejándolo más cansado que haber tenido un sueño reparador como ella esperaba, también había visto el rostro de sus amigos y era exactamente lo mismo, ninguno había podido hacer nada, tampoco tenían pistas de donde pudiera estar, no estaban muy seguros, no sabían siquiera para que lo querían porque era como obvio que no para extraerle información –de eso hubieran secuestrado a cualquier otra persona –mucho menos era para hacerles daño a ellos porque Alec era alguien que prefería dar su vida antes de tener que arriesgar a otra persona, incluso a ella; porque ahora solían llevarse mejor, conversaban un poco más y tenían muchos menos silencios incomodos, incluso el hecho de entrenar era mucho más cómodo que antes, salían juntos de vez en cuando y se colocaban a ver alguna serie que Magnus o Simón les hubieran pegado a ellos.

-.-Jace ¿Qué te ocurre?-

Aquello le saco de su ensoñación y alzo la vista para encontrarse a su esposo doblado sobre su estómago afirmando con dolor la Runa que compartía con su Parabatai, como si algo o alguien le estuviera trazando un iratze sobre esta para cubrirla completamente pero no lo iba a lograr, no se podía ya lo habían intentado y terminó con un gran dolor abdominal por parte de ambos.

-Jace-se acercó tomando su mano-respira despacio sabes que paso la última vez y no querrás desmayarte-toco su frente y negó levemente-vamos eso es, respira conmigo, no se te ocurra desmayarte como la última vez, no es ni el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo-

Jace observó a Clary sin siquiera poder controlar por completo su respiración, sabía que ella tenía razón pero algo dentro de él le decía que no podía, que su Parabatai estaba sufriendo mucho que no estaba bien, que alguien muy cercano le estaba haciendo daño y que no iba a parar hasta conseguirlo, que no importaba cuanto lo intentara, sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Apretó la mano de su esposa con fuerza antes de soltar un gritó que le desgarró por completo la garganta, sentía que Alec había hecho lo mismo, ambos con el mismo movimiento de alzar por completo el pecho y luego dejarse caer completamente exhausto, porque sentía la sangre salir de su runa que se negaba a borrar, que permanecía orgullosa en su abdomen, porque.

- _Dura lex, sed lex-_ Luego de aquellas palabras que ni siquiera sabía porque brotaron desde lo más profundo de su subconsciente todo se volvió negro.

...

Clary salió del cuarto de Magnus con un suspiro, a Jace le había dado fiebre y estuvo delirando un par de horas antes de desmayarse de nuevo y tener un sueño "reparador", no sabía a qué se debía aquello pero estaba casi segura que era con respecto a la Runa que compartía con Alec, no le quedaba otra duda y mucho menos después de verla sangrar un tanto en lo que volvía a lucir orgullosa y más marcada que antes.

-¿Cómo está?-

Alzó la vista y negó levemente con la cabeza, sabía que todos se habían preocupado y no era para menos –no todos los días veías a Jace gritar y retorcerse de esa forma, mucho menos desmayarse –mucho menos con toda la situación que estaban viviendo, Alec estaba perdido y todos tenían miedo de que algo malo le hubiera pasado, de que lo hubieran secuestrado y ahora mismo lo estuvieran torturando, de que el día de mañana encontraran su cadáver en cualquier lugar de la clave y no pudieran reclamarlo, ni siquiera para darle un funeral como lo habían decidido para todos –incluso para Magnus –al estilo Mundano.

-Ya no tiene fiebre y dejó de delirar hace al menos una media hora pero sigue inconsciente-se sentó al lado de Simón-no sé porque paso aquello pero tengo la leve sospecha de que es por algo que le hubieran hecho al cuerpo de Alec. Intentaron trazar sobre la Runa que los marca como Parabatai, había sangre en el abdomen de Jace y habían marcas de un Iratze que comenzaba a desaparecer, no era de gran poder pero si le debió haber provocado algún tipo de daño además del dolor-

Magnus simplemente observó a todos allí en la sala; habían hecho hasta lo imposible por tener alguna idea o alguna pista de Alec –incluso Clary había cooperado –pero nada, cada que sentía que algo iba a sus manos esta se desvanecía completamente, como si estuvieran en un desierto y cada cierto tiempo vieran una pequeña playa entre toda esa arena que se iba disolviendo a medida que ellos se acercaban. No le gustaba la situación, no por el hecho de que Alec estuviera secuestrado –esa era solo la punta del iceberg –sino por la sospecha que tenía hacia Robert, algo en su forma de tratarlo el día anterior cuando fue en busca de Izzy le coloco los nervios de punta, podría haber sido su mirada o la sonrisa tan confiada con la que se despidió alegando que tenía cosas que hacer en Idris y que volvería en unos días; tampoco podía llegar y sospechar de él por ser su suegro y que nunca hubiera aceptado aquella relación pero aún seguía dejándole un mal sabor de boca todo aquello.

-Necesito que me escuchen-soltó un suspiró cansino-Posiblemente sea una locura lo que les voy a decir pero no es más que una suposición, están en su derecho el creerme o no-tomo un sorbo de su ya helado café y observó directamente a Isabelle-es posible que tu padre haya secuestrado a Alexander-

-¿Mi padre?-alzó una ceja-¿Por qué él?-

-No es más que una suposición Izzy querida pero hay algo en la forma en la que se despidió ayer que me hizo tener la sospecha, partiendo por el hecho de que si realmente hubiera estado preocupado por la salud de Alexander hubiera dejado todo lo de la clave de lado tal cual lo hizo Maryse o hubiera delegado a alguien sus funciones tal cual lo hiciste tú. Además escuche que no habían enviado ningún tipo de trabajo para Robert, la Clave estaba haciendo sus propias investigaciones y tanto a él como a Maryse les habían otorgado el derecho nuevamente de estar en el instituto hasta el comienzo de las clases sin ningún viaje a Idris y todos sabemos que las clases no son hasta dentro de dos meses-

Isabelle simplemente le escucho, la verdad es que no habían pensado en ello, simplemente estaba asustada porque su hermano no aparecía y había quedado hecho un trapo luego de la batalla, sabía que su hermano estaba herido pero no tenía cabeza para ver por nadie más, ni siquiera por el hecho de cosas obvias como el hecho –ahora haciendo un poco de memoria –que su padre solía desaparecer por las mañanas o por las tardes desde que desapareció Alec, que no pasaba la noche en el instituto y que cuando volvía solía llevar los zapatos completamente sucios y el cabello como si fuera paja.

-¿No se les hace raro que él hubiera sido él último en verlo?-habló por primera vez Simón desde que se habían juntado esa tarde-yo sé que puede ser una coincidencia pero recuerda que Alec nos dijo "simplemente iré con mi padre a decirle que la misión fue un éxito y volveré con ustedes para irnos directo donde Magnus"-recitó las palabras de Alec tal cual el contrario las había dicho-no nos dijo nada de irse a bañar y en el remoto caso de que así fuera hubiera tenido que pasar por el pasillo frente a tu pieza Izzy y cuando sentimos la puerta de su cuarto solo vimos a tu padre alegando de que Alec le había dicho que fuera por su estela al cuarto y que nos iba a esperar abajo-miró a la contraria

Izzy simplemente alzó una ceja, no sabía a qué quería llegar Simón con todo aquello.

-A lo que me refiero es que la estela de Alec la tenía Clary porque la suya la había perdido, es completamente absurdo que le mandara a buscar la estela a sabiendas de que Clary seguía con ella y que no se la había devuelto porque tuvo que curar a Jace en lo que nosotros volvíamos al instituto a informar de la misión-

Isabelle simplemente se quedó con las palabras en la boca, ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente él tenía razón, Alec le había pasado su estela a Clary y no se la había pedido de vuelta, tampoco había pedido a su padre que le fuera a buscar algo, muchos menos al cuarto –luego de que se su padre se enterara de que Alec estaba saliendo con nada menos que Magnus, un subterráneo, habían cortado todo tipo de comunicación que no fuera sobre las misiones o el instituto –tampoco le dirigía mucho la palabra al darse cuenta de que ella prefería a su hermano feliz con Magnus que infeliz en los brazos de alguna mujer con la cual su padre le hubiera concretado algún matrimonio arreglado, todo por el hecho de perdurar el apellido.

-Aún si tuvieran razón no hay como comprobar los hechos-

-Oh querida en eso te equivocas-miró a Clary-bizcochito hará una runa especial, sé que ella puede con ello, pero será hasta que con Catarina hayamos descubierto un hechizo poderoso con el cual podas rastrearle sin que se dé cuenta-le miró-si fallamos y él no es, yo mismo le daré una disculpa públicamente, pero si lo es, simplemente te diré que invocare a mi padre y dejaré que el busque un castigo adecuado-

Magnus se recargó en el sillón, no había mucho que perder con ello porque pocas veces se había equivocado en la vida y esta no era una de esas ocasiones.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec abrió los ojos completamente mareado nuevamente lo habían inyectado para dormir y no había logrado que fuera reparador, aún en sueños temía por la seguridad de Magnus, no sabía porque pero sentía que de todo esto Magnus saldría perdiendo si no lograba salir a tiempo y aunque quisiera correr a tontas y a locas para irse del lugar para darse cuenta de que estaba en un lugar completamente alejado de la ciudad o en otro país no podía, le habían atado a la cama y habían colocado una intravenosa con lo que escucho era suero –un método mundano para mantenerle hidratado pero no para saciar por completo el hambre que estaba sintiendo –No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí y estaba seguro de que cuando lo descubriera no le iba a agradar, tampoco había visto a su captor pero suponía que era su padre –a nadie más se le hubiera ocurrido hacer tal atrocidad con tal de separarlo de Magnus –

El sonido de la puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos, estaba completamente seguro a que venían a intentar sacar nuevamente la Runa que le unía a Jace –porque a pesar de haberlo intentando muchas veces –no habían tenido ninguna respuesta favorable, simplemente él se desmayaba cuando el dolor ya no era soportable o lo dormían con la intención de que cuando despertara la Runa se hubiera borrado o al menos se hubiera tachado en algo, pero no, ella seguía luciendo completamente orgullosa en su vientre.

-Veo que has despertado antes Alexander-

Aquella voz, no podía ser verdad, con miedo giró su cabeza hasta la puerta para dar con la figura de su padre –aunque ya lo sabía, no podía evitar el sorprenderse –y lo peor de todo es que no venía solo, podía notar a una joven a su lado, ella venía dispuesta al parecer –posiblemente su padre le pagó una buena suma de dinero para aquello –y aunque tenía una idea de lo que podía ser esperaba de todo corazón equivocarse esta vez.

-¿Tú me secuestraste?-intentó sentarse mientras apretaba con fuerza sus manos hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

-Oh Alexander que bueno que te das cuenta, aunque yo no lo llamaría secuestro, simplemente te traje para que te des cuenta de que eres un hombre y como tal tu deber es estar junto a una mujer, no a un hombre-miró la marca de mordida del cuello contrario-o en este caso a un maldito subterráneo-

-No lo llames así-le miró molesto-yo no soy el hijo que tu deseas y está bien, no hago esto para ponerme en tu contra, yo amo a Magnus tanto como él a mi asique no tienes derecho a tratarlo de esa forma, no eres más que un imbécil-

Robert dejó escapar un suspiro antes de meterse la mano al bolsillo y extraer un pañuelo de color negro.

-No sé porque lo defiendes tanto, él se aburrirá de ti, es un brujo Alexander y es inmortal, tú en cambio eres un simple mortal y no tienes como atarlo a tu vida, tampoco eres el primer hombre que pasa por su cama y tampoco serás el último y aunque juren amarse eternamente solo será hasta que tu vida acabe o hasta que comiences a ponerte viejo te dejara, sobre todo cuando vea que ya ni siquiera puedes complacerlo en la cama como la puta que eres-

Un sonido sordo se hizo presente en el cuarto dejando que el silencio reinara, Alec le había dado una patada a su padre en la mandíbula, no iba a dejar que nadie le tratara mal y menos que hablaran de la inmortalidad de Magnus como si esta fuera algo tan simple, como si el de verdad le fuera a olvidar en unos años, porque había hecho un juramento y contra todo pronóstico con Catarina habían logrado encontrar un hechizo que le ayudaría a envejecer más lento, cuando tuviera cincuenta aun tendría el cuerpo de joven de 18 –como los tenía en ese momento –aunque no le convertía en inmortal hacía un gran trabajo al darle aún más tiempo con Magnus del que habían pensado –y eso era otra de las cosas que le iba a decir en la cena que no se logró concretar –

-Yo pensé hacer esto por las buenas Alexander-tomo la cara de su hijo para hundir dos dedos a los lados y abrirle la boca a la fuerza-pero será por las malas-hundió en la boca contraria el pañuelo que había sacado anteriormente y lo ato con otro tras su cabeza dejándolo firme-yo no quería que tu primera vez fuera así-se levantó atando los pies del contrario no sin llevarse más de una patada en la cara y el pecho-pero veo que tendrá que ser por las malas-le cortó la ropa dejándolo desnudo y se alejó-es todo tuyo muñeca, no te salgas de él hasta que se corra dentro tuyo-

Alec abrió los ojos grande y se removió en la cama, eso no debería ser así, no quería aquello, se sentía sucio y eso que la mujer ni siquiera le había tocado, tenía que pensar en Magnus, tenía que pensar que era él quien le tocaba y que era el quien se sentaba sobre su miembro para cabalgarle –como lo hizo muchas veces –pero nada, solo podía imaginarse la situación que estaba viviendo, porque su padre había pagado para que lo violaran y estaba viendo como lo hacían, estaba dejando que una mujer fuera capaz de hacerle esto, de tocarlo de esa forma. Abrió los ojos y dejo su vista clavada en la pared, sentía las manos de ella entorno a su pecho, acariciándolo, intento estimular aunque fuera un poco sus pezones –un punto muy sensible que había descubierto con Magnus –pero nada, ni siquiera aquello le excitaba en ese momento y al parecer –gracias a Raziel –toda su anatomía simplemente se volvió como si fuera una muñeca de trapo y aunque hubieran querido hacerle algo o traer al mismísimo Magnus con ellos a que tuvieran sexo nada de eso iba a hacer que se excitara.

Robert simplemente observó a su hijo y algo dentro de él se removió en lo que podía ser perfectamente dolor por lo que le estaba haciendo pero sabía que era necesario, él debía casarse con una cazadora de sombras y tener muchos hijos, no casarse con un brujo que posiblemente le iba a hacer infeliz en un par de años y como sabía, debía impedir esa boda que estaba seguro que iba a darse cabo en unos meses más –no sabía cuan equivocado estaba frente a eso –

…

Jace se sentó de golpe en la cama, estaba completamente sudado, había nuevamente tenido una pesadilla en la cual no podía evitar que Alec fuera devorado por ese maldito demonio; la verdad es que había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había despertado gritando el nombre de su Parabatai hasta que llegaba Clary o alguno de los chicos y le hacían beber un jugo dulce que lo calmaba completamente y le hacía –en contadas ocasiones –dormir calmadamente un par de horas. No quería seguir así, necesitaba saber de Alec aunque fuera el saber que estaba bien, no podía simplemente quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras se la pasaba entre pesadillas y algo consciente.

Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas a la cama nuevamente, sentía las sabanas húmedas bajo su piel y solo fue un recordatorio de todo el tiempo que llevaba allí sin siquiera poder levantarse o hablar más de dos palabras antes de desmayarse nuevamente para verse arrastrado a las pesadillas donde ya no solo a su hermano lo mataban los demonios, sino que incluso hasta podía apreciar torturas hacia él, como si no fuera más que una basura –con esto a hasta su "querido" ¿cuñado?, ¿Medio hermano?, bien, solo sería Sebastian le parecía tierno –

Giró su cabeza levemente y entrecerró los ojos un momento antes de observar la estela de Alec, se veía orgullosa sobre la pequeña mesita de noche, como si siempre hubiera pertenecido allí y que jamás la hubieran sacado, pero también se veía como si muchas personas hubieran pasado de ella menos su dueño porque de repente lo más importante es invisible ante los ojos…

-Veo que despertaste-

Alzó la vista sin moverse realmente y le sonrió levemente, su hermana siempre se iba a preocupar por él, estuviera casado –como lo estaba de hecho –y tuviera hijos –que aún no tenía pero pensaba decirle a Clary que apenas encontraran a su hermano y celebraran como era debido que debían tener muchos niños –Aunque alejo rápidamente los pensamientos cuando la vio entrar, ahora que la luz de afuera le daba en la cara podía apreciar el morado que estaba aún formándose sobre su ojo derecho.

-¿Qué te paso?-se sentó con rapidez para observarla mejor-¿Fue Simón?, como me dices que fue él te juro que me levanto y me importara bien poco que sea un cazador como nosotros, yo lo mato-

Izzy sonrió ante las palabras de su hermano, pero negó con rapidez, si hubiera sido simón ella misma lo hubiera matado hace rato y luego le hubiera pedido a Clary de aquella Runa para revivirlo y se lo hubiera dado a Jace para que también se desquitara.

-No, no fue Simón-se sentó a su lado acomodándole los mechones que le cayeron sobre la frente-fue papá-

-¿Qué fue quién?-

-Papá-le repitió despacio, como arrastrando cada letra-le acuse de secuestrar a Alec, todo apunta a él, incluso el hecho de que desaparece mucho alegando que va a Idris y no es así. Sé que él lo tiene pero no sé donde y tengo miedo Jace-le sonrió con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas-de lo que le pueda hacer, sé que Alec es fuerte pero estamos hablando de papá-negó un poco-de Robert y tengo miedo de que cometa una locura-

Jace sintió que el corazón se le caía a los pies, Isabelle no lloraba, mucho menos en público, porque incluso cuando murió Max ella se encerró y solo le abrió la puerta a Simón alegando luego de que ellos dos –refiriéndose a Alec y a Jace –jamás la iban a ver llorar frente a sus ojos a menos que fuera en su boda o cuando le dijeran que iba a ser tía. Pero ahora, verla tan débil, sintió que debía protegerla a como diera lugar porque no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño, no iba a permitir que por culpa de un hombre –le importaba muy poco que fuera el mismo Ángel Raziel quien lo hacía –ella derramara lágrimas, eso jamás se lo había perdonado a nadie y Alec era la prueba viviente de aquello.

-Izzy-colocó ambas manos sobre las mejillas contrarias obligándole a mirarle-No debes llorar por nada ni por nadie-le miró directo a los ojos-tu eres una persona fuerte y completamente segura de ti misma, sé que de repente es bueno desahogarse, nadie mejor que yo sabe lo que es sentir que todo en lo que crees es una mentira pero también no es signo de ser débil, sino que simplemente nos muestra hasta qué punto eres capaz de soportar y eso está bien-le secó las lágrimas y la atrajo contra si para fundirse en un abrazo-estoy aquí para ti Izzy, soy tu hermano mayor y te juro que haré pagar al maldito que te hizo derramar siquiera una lágrima. Por otro lado con respecto a Alec él está bien-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Nuestra Runa de Parabatai me lo permite saber, él no se dará por vencido tan fácil y nosotros tampoco, él es fuerte y está peleando su batalla solo nosotros nos uniremos y le ayudaremos a ganar, tenlo por seguro-sonrió-además jamás he roto una promesa y no comenzare ahora-

Se quedaron en silencio un rato más, compartiendo algo íntimo, algo que lograban compartir cuando estaban los tres juntos o cuando estaban consintiendo a Max, algo que jamás iban a dejar y que volverían a tener porque debían traer a Alec, porque debían seguir con sus vidas, necesitaban superar aquella etapa y ser felices y lo iban a hacer con o sin la ayuda de Robert.

…..

Maryse terminó de beber su café mientras observaba a su esposo, sabía de las sospechas de su hija pero no pensaba decirlas, ella había escuchado pero no pudo intervenir o todo lo que tenía planeado se vendría abajo, hacia casi una semana que no sabía nada de Alec y su paciencia se estaba agotando, no pedían siquiera un rescate o algo que les hiciera saber que su hijo estaba con vida y bien porque ahora por lo único que podía estar seguro era por la Runa de Parabatai que Jace aun portaba en su abdomen y por su propio instinto diciéndole que no iba por mal camino y que ellos se iban a juntar pronto.

-Deja de dar vueltas Robert, me estas mareando-

El contrario se sentó con un suspiro frente a su esposa, las cosas se le estaban escapando de las manos, Alec desde hace unos días había dejado siquiera de insistir en que soltara, se había encerrado en su propio mundo cada que venía alguien y cuando no también, sabía de sobra que siquiera dormía por las ojeras que mantenía bajo sus ojos, que tampoco había logrado que alguno de sus hombres hicieran que su hijo eyaculara para poder embarazar a alguna cazadora de sombras, ni siquiera con algún hombre para que él se excitara, es como si su cuerpo estuviera allí pero su mente no y lo peor de todo es que lo estaba preocupando; tampoco estaba comiendo y mucho menos ingiriendo algún líquido que le mantuviera hidratado, los golpes parecían tampoco funcionar, ni siquiera los propios y ya no sabía que más hacer, se le estaba acabando el tiempo porque Isabelle estaba sospechando de ello y si lo hacía estaba seguro que en nada de tiempo el resto también lo haría y podían poner algún tipo de vigilancia y sabrían que él fue. Sería el fin de todo.

-¿Volverás a salir esta noche?-

-Si-respondió quedamente, debía encargarse de que su hijo eyaculara algo o se vería en la obligación de hacer algo que no quería-Aún tengo trabajos pendientes-

-¿No te preocupa en nada Alec?-

-Claro que me preocupa-frunció el ceño haciéndose el ofendido-¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar algo así?-

-Eres él único que sigue con su vida tal y como estaba hasta antes que secuestraran a Alec-suspiró-ni siquiera Magnus ha hecho aquello-

-¿Por qué te empeñas en mencionar a ese brujo?, un día de estos dejará a Alec y nosotros seremos quienes tendrán que consolarlo nuevamente-

-Él no haría tal cosa nuevamente-

-¿Tanta confianza le tienes?-

-Claro que si-le miró a los ojos-después de todo es el esposo de Alec y juró aquel día ante el hermano Jeremiah que lo iba a proteger aunque tuviera que dar su vida para ello-sonrió ante el recuerdo dejando de mirar a su esposo para concentrarse en un punto no definido de la pared-Clary les hizo una Runa especial y Magnus la pudo portar sin problemas, asique por eso confío en él, es buena persona cuando lo llegas a conocer realmente-

Robert dejó de escuchar a su esposa luego de aquello, ¿Qué Alec y Magnus estaban casados? ¿Qué Clary le había hecho una Runa especial?, todo aquello hacía que su plan se fuera por la borda, su maldito hijo se había casado así como así, con un subterráneo y no era cualquiera, era nada menos que el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn Magnus Bane; ahora todo se complicaba porque ya no podría hacer lo que quería, ya no podría siquiera hacer que dejara a una mujer embarazada porque estaba casado y lo sabía cómo cualquier Lightwood, cuando una persona se casa era para toda la vida, simplemente podían volver a la línea de partida una vez que su pareja hubiera cruzado la meta.

Se levantó como si hubiera tenido un resorte en el asiento y salió de aquel cuarto sin importarle mucho el hecho de que Maryse estaba gritándole para exigirle saber a dónde iba, tenía cosas que arreglar con Alec y lo debía hacer cuanto antes, su hijo lo iba escuchar, ya no le iba a importar nada que fuera su hijo y que fuera su sangre, lo iba a matar con sus propias manos si era posible, lo iba a hacer pedazos, lo iba a masacrar, le iba a romper hasta que la última célula de su cuerpo y luego lo incineraría; también escaparía de allí, era posiblemente que su hijo pudiera decir algo de aquello pero había una Runa en uno de los libros que tenía, le ayudaría a borrarle la memoria de todo lo que paso allí, no podría recordar nada, ni siquiera el hecho de que fue violado tanto por mujeres como por hombres, olvidaría el hecho de que fue él quien había hecho tal atrocidad y también le haría olvidar a Magnus era una por otra, si debía olvidar algo no iba a hacer que solo él saliera "perdiendo", además su "querido yerno" debía probar de su regalo de bodas atrasado, nada mejor que aquello, al menos para él.

Maryse simplemente volvió a acomodarse en el sillón dejando su taza vacía al fin en la mesita de centro, había hablado con Clary y se aprovechó del descuido de su esposo para colocar una runa en el anillo de matrimonio, ahora era solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que le dijera que estaba con Alec y lo iban a salvar, no se volvería a quedar de brazos cruzados, no esta vez.

-Ya perdí un hijo, no me permitiré perder otro-


End file.
